Drills are well known in the art. The style of drill and method of construction is the subject of numerous patents each directed to various materials used for the body including the spiral lands, holding shank; cutters, and inserts. The teachings of which disclose materials having improved properties to provide a cutting part having a longer life.
Many steel alloys have been used for the main drill body, while carbides, for example, have been used for the cutter, or insert. Materials, used for a drill body and cutters are set forth in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. RE 19,182; U.S. Pat. No. 1,887,374; U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,976; U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,723; U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,616; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,873. The inventor disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,593 a method of constructing a wood drill including a method of forming a web with two spiral lands, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. However, it has been discovered that a single flute drill having the particular shape of the instant invention, provides excellent chip removal without excessive strain of the driving tool. Thus, while various cutting tips and lengths of lands as well as inserts of a different material from the body of the drill have been used, none of the prior art patents discloses instant drill construction.